From Fabulous to the stables in a heartbeat
by Caitlyn.p
Summary: Anna's life was turned upside down in a minute. Now she has to adjust to her new life. She deals with love interests and many changes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Dad, why do you have to go to Toronto, can't you handle the business part from Winnipeg" I asked my dad, as he was packing his suit case into the taxi. "Honey, if I land this client, I can be in for a big promotion. I know I promised we would go see your mother tomorrow, but it'll have to wait. Jake come on out and say goodbye"

Jake walked out, taking his time. He had obviously just woken up. "Bye" And he turned around and headed for the house. My father said "Jake, please bring your sister to volleyball practice Tuesday, and be good. Don't stay out past curfew, bye Jake. Love you."

Jake turned went into the house and yelled "whatever." Dad, then turned to me, "Princess about yesterday…."

Chapter 1: Sudden change

_Change has a considerable psychological impact on the human mind. To the fearful it is threatening because it means that things may get worse. To the hopeful it is encouraging because things may get better. To the confident it is inspiring because the challenge exists to make things better._

_King Whitney Jr._

"Anna King report to the front desk,please, I repeat Anna King to the front desk please", these word echoed thought the hallways at Liveton Acedemic High school, in Winnipeg, Manitoba. Although Winnipeg isn't known for its wealthy people, LAHS was an elite private school. LAHS, was the number 4 most academically changeling school in Canada. There were some elite students at LAHS, ranging from the Premier Minister's daughters to children with diplomatic ties. LASH had a total of 237 students. One of the requirements of attending LAHS is keeping at A- average among many other finical requirements. As I walked thought the school, the red and white pattern followed me. I finally arrived at the front desk. It was a 3 minutes' walk from Mr. Piton, biology lab, which was in a totally other building. It was in The Piton building of science. Robert Piton was the C.E.O of a major pharmaceutical company. His eldest son Leo Piton, our biology teacher, had been hired after his father made the donation. He was a bad teacher, he yelled a lot, but the principal, M. Hilroy couldn't do much.

Upon arriving to the principal's office I noticed that my older brother, Jake was in the office, in tears. There was also the school's guidance counselor Phillp Sarte III. asked me to sit. He said "Anna, there's been a terrible accident, you're father's planes crashed. " He paused, waiting for a response from me. I tried to ask When? Where? How? But nothing came out when I opened my mouth. He continued "Given your mother's condition, you will have to go stay with a relative, in the school's database, you're closet relative is" He paused to look through the file, "it's your uncle Joey Prively, you're mother's brother. M. Sarte has been in contact with him, he's driving up from Gull Lake. I believe he own a ranch close to Gull Lake" I nodded silently. I've met Uncle Joey once and that was at his wedding to a young woman named Kristine Cahief. From what I hear they only lasted 2 months. "You're uncle will be meeting you at your house. So I'm allowing you two, the rest of the day off. You may go back to your class say goodbye to your friends and go home and pack. From my understanding he's going to bring you back to his ranch tonight. I am very sorry for your lose. And it's been an honor to have you two attend our school'

After saying goodbye to my best friend, Kayla. Jake drove me home. The car ride was quiet. When we got home we both went straight for our rooms. I put all my clothes in one suitcase. I had another bad full of my makeup. As I was going through my closet, I stumbled upon an old family picture. It was from a few months ago. We had all went to Florence, Italy. We had just gotten back from shopping. Jake had just gotten a number from some girl. He was proud. The picture was taken, a few months before mom was committed to the hospital.

Uncle Joey showed up at around 7 p.m. After packing our suitcase in his old pickup truck, we drove for a few hours. I fell asleep. The scenery was different from the city, the fields were beautiful but after a while they all looked the same. When I woke up, we were pulling into a long drive way. It was Uncle Joey's ranch. He had named his Helen's dream. Helen was my grandma, she had a farm. She died during child birth. My uncle Joey's dedicated his farm to her. There was a main house, a barn, a chicken coop, and pig stall and a trailer. My uncle showed us to our room. My room was in the attic. There was a window, after taking the dust off, I saw the wonderful view of that back pastors. The horses all looked at peace. There was a bed, with new sheets, my uncle bought on the way to pick us up. There was a small dresser, and small closet and a desk. I unpacked. I decided to put the family picture on the window seal, so everything I looked out the window, I thought of my dad, and that wonderful time in Florence.

The next morning was the worst morning ever. I woke up to a warm sun and singing birds, only to remember the previous day's events. I looked over to the clock, it was flashing 10:34 a.m. I woke up got changed and went into the kitchen. I found a note that read:

_Dear Anna & Jake, I've got a few errands to run in Gull Lake. Gull Lake is about 1 hour from here, so I won't be around till later this afternoon. You guys don't need to go to school this morning. This afternoon I'll drop by the high school and enroll you two. There's food in the fridge and in the cupboard, help yourself. If you need anything call me on cell or ask the handyman. He lives in the trailer._

Uncle Joey,

_P.S don't wander in the forest as there in bears._

I decided to make eggs. I made dad's famous ham & onions omelet. I took my plate and ate on the swing beach out on the porch. I realized it was the first morning in a while that she didn't hear her dad's voice, saying '_You're wearing too much makeup"_ or "_Why were you out past curfew"_ She always had a witty response, but at this moment she ached to be yelled at by her dad. The last thing she said to him was "_My curfew's too early. You're too old to understand things have changed since the Stone Age"_ and she stormed off. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. It was the first time since M. Hilroy told her of her father's death that she cried. Suddenly, a warm handle squeezed her shoulder. She turned to see a young, 20 some man, with deep blue eyes and brown hair behind the bench. He was wearing coveralls, and had mud on his face. The man said "its okay, I heard about what happened." How could he have heard about what happened, who is he? He said "I'm Ryder, the handyman, I work for your uncle, I live in that trailer" as he pointed to the white and orange striped trailer. I replied "oh, I'm Anna, I was just eating breakfast. And um….yeah."

"I didn't mean to disturb you, but it's a shame to see such a beautiful girl cry" I blushed. How could he think I'm beautiful? My hair is a mess; I'm wearing no makeup, and sweats and an old System of a down shirt that I kept from an ex-boyfriend.  
I laughed, "My dad makes omelet likes these, I mean he use to make."

He looked apologetic, "Oh, I'm sorry. I have chores to do so I will see you at dinner;" and then he ran off throws that barn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Farming duties

_Farming looks mighty easy when your plow is a pencil and you're a thousand miles from the corn field.__  
__-__Dwight D. Eisenhower_

**After taking a shower, I decided to freshen up my room. I dusted and scrubbed the floors. All I had left was sort through my clothes. I had a pile of give away, a pile of keep and one of, we'll see. I threw my black strapless dress on the pile of keep. But it accidently hit the window seal and knocked my family picture out of the window that I had previously opened because of all the dust. I rushed to the window. I saw the picture frames and the glass all broken lying on the grass. I hurried outside. My one and only picture of my once perfect family was forever gone and lost. And felt the same warm hand on my shoulder.**

**I looked up to see Ryder. I hadn't realized till now that I was crying. I said, "My picture fell out of the window, it was the only pictures of us." He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I could hear his heart beat. He then said, "I know it feels like you will never be happy again, but you will, trust me." He paused, looked down and continued, "My mother died when I was 14." So he did know how it felt, I looked up at him and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Every time you see me I'm crying you must think I'm a wimp." He pushed my hair out of my face, and wiped my tears away. "No, your father died yesterday, I think you're coping with it." He looked down and saw my arms full of cuts from when I cut myself. He said angrily, "When did you do this? This morning you didn't have this." "This afternoon, I accident cut myself shaving but it felt so good, the pain overcame the sadness inside of me. So I cut myself a few more times after. For that brief moment after the blade went into my skin, and the blood rushed out, I wasn't sad. It felt so good. Don't be mad." He looked down at me, "I'm not mad, if you wanted to talk you can have came to me. Please, please don't cut yourself again. I'm just in that trailer you can come see me."**

**After lunch, Uncle Joey came home. He gave me a list of chores I'd have to every day. The list had 4 things on it. All the chores seemed gross and hard. First was shoveling the horse stalls. I found a shovel. I start to take the poop out and put it in a wheel barrel. After what felt like 2 hours, I was done one quarter of it. Back home, I should say where I used to live I didn't have do chores. We have maids for that. I was covered in poop, from head to toe. After I finished, I sat down on a bail and fell asleep. **

**I was woken up by Ryder. He said, "Sorry to wake you, but Joey wanted me to wake you and tell you that supper will be ready in 20 minutes." "Oh thanks, I should probably take a shower." He laughed; we walked back to the house together. When we got in the house, Uncle Joey was sitting at the table, the table was full of paper work, he said, "You remember I said I had errands to run in Gull Lake?" I nodded. "Well I went to Gull Lake to make arrangements. I made arrangements for your father funeral. It is going to be Saturday." I nodded and went into my room. The funeral is Saturday. Saturday, my father is going to be lowered into the ground. Saturday, my father would be good forever. **


End file.
